Lágrimas em vão
by Juli-chan
Summary: O que será que aconteceu com kagome para está desse jeito? Será que Inuyasha tem algo a ver com isso? Descubra ! Tradução do original em espanhol " Lagrimas em vano" de Klaudi Wri !
1. Lágrimas Enganosas

Oie! Tudo bem? Esta serva resolveu fazer mais uma tradução (já que ela está em crise, mais uma vez, de falta de criatividade). (¬¬) Bem estou um pouco sumida, meu lindo pc morreu (de novo) e acabei atrasando as fics que estavam prontas, como esta aqui. Mas... Esta fic, do original em espanhol, pertence a Klaudi^Wri e tenho a autorização da autora para traduzi-lo (que coisa formal ×.×).  
  
Disclaimer - Inuyasha não me pertence, muito menos está fic, sua autora mesmo é a Klaudi^Wri e esta serva é apenas a tradutora.  
  
Lágrimas em vão  
  
Por: Klaudi^Wri  
  
Tradução: Juli-chan  
  
*Capítulo 1*  
  
Naquela manhã de chuva, na atual Tokyo se encontrava alguém com lágrimas nos olhos. Observava de pé o poço em que havia perdido destinos. E aquele poço não se via o fundo, ao menos não para Kagome. Recordava o último dia em que o havia atravessado, e um frio percorreu seu corpo. Em seus olhos, apareceram lágrimas...  
  
Mas sua consciência lhe dizia outra coisa, e cada vez mais sua impaciência lhe perturbava, queria ver a expressão nos rostos de seus companheiros se voltasse, mas sabia o que passaria se voltasse a atravessar o poço: Se encontraria com Inuyasha.  
  
Em outra época, muitos anos antes da atual, também havia um sentimento de aborrecimento e arrependimento.  
  
-"Sango, aconteceu alguma coisa?"- perguntou Miroku aproximando-se. O grupo havia estado desde a ida de Kagome em um campo, sem se atrever a ir sem Kagome. Seria inútil tentar recolher os fragmentos sem ela, mas, além disso, existia também outra razão que somente Inuyasha conhecia, e que se negava a contar.  
  
Sango estava sentada observando o horizonte.  
  
Sango se virou para ver Miroku, que já estava sentado ao seu lado. -"Nada... somente fiquei a pensar o porque Kagome se foi e nem ao menos nos deu uma melhor explicação..."- Lhe disse Sango pensando. Tomou com as mãos seu largo cabelo solto, e o voltou a soltá-lo.  
  
-"Creio que deveríamos pedir explicações a Inuyasha..." - acrescentou Miroku olhando Inuyasha, que igual a Sango, se encontrava a vários metros de distância, sentado, vendo sua espada, entretanto seu cabelo lhe tapava todo o rosto e ninguém era visível a ele.  
  
Justo nesse momento, Shippo se aproximou dos dois, enquanto estavam falando de como seria quando Kagome retornasse. Miroku e Sango notaram a presença de Shippo e se voltaram. -"Sabem o que aconteceu com o Inuyasha?"- Disse o pequeno Shippo começando a falar - "Ele está ali a mais de três horas..."  
  
-"Shippo... Talvez quando estiver maior compreenda..."- respondeu Miroku simplesmente. Mas Shippo não se conformou.  
  
-"Aonde está a Kagome?"- perguntou ele, e tanto como Miroku e Sango observaram Inuyasha, que havia voltado ao escutar o nome de Kagome. No entanto, isto durou poucos segundos, já que novamente voltou a olhar sua espada.  
  
* * *  
  
-"Kagome... irmã!"- Gritou o pequeno Souta a sua irmã, que segui mirando o profundo poço. -"Irmã! Temos que ir a escola"  
  
Kagome, antes de voltar, secou as lágrimas que havia deixado cair e se dirigiu ao pequeno irmão. -"Já vou, Souta."- Disse. Tomou sua bolsa e correu em direção a porta. Começou a correr em direção a escola, havia muito tempo que não ia, havia se descuidado completamente dela... De suas amigas... De tudo...  
  
O dia havia sido muito cansativo. Não havia deixado, em nenhum momento sequer do dia, de pensar em Inuyasha... No dano que ele havia causado nela naquele dia...Na escola suas amigas não poderia compreende-la, ainda que Kagome também não quis dizer muito... Não se sentia muito bem...  
  
Seguia pensando em Inuyasha. Cada vez que recordava suas mãos tremiam, não queria que isso significasse algo... Abraçou-se com seu travesseiro e as lágrimas novamente começaram a cair de seus olhos... E enquanto secava as lágrimas com o travesseiro, tratava de fechar as pálpebras para poder dormir...  
  
* *  
  
Na época feudal o dia já havia acabado, outro dia perdido, outro dia sem oportunidades... Shippo ainda não entendia o que aconteceu... Miroku e Sango haviam saído para dar um passeio, e ainda que Sango não queria sua "companhia", Miroku insistiu e não pode fazer nada. Inuyasha não havia ido muito longe, não falou muito no dia. A curiosidade havia derrotado Shippo, e conhecendo as "conseqüências" foi em direção de Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha estava sentado a alguns metros de distância, parecia não se importa com nada que havia sucedido. Estava concentrado em seus pensamentos... Em seus erros... Em si mesmo. Não percebeu que Shippo estava atrás dele.  
  
-"Hein...Inuyasha..."  
  
-"Que faz aqui, Shippo?"- Perguntou com a simpatia de sempre.  
  
-"Sabe o por que quê Kagome não voltou, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sentiu seu sangue ferver. Sentia-se arrependido confuso e sem saber o que fazer, Kagome seguramente ainda estava magoada com ele. Mas não demonstraria nada na frente de Shippo.  
  
-"Isso, não te interessa Shippo!!Saia!" - gritou Inuyasha a Shippo e este não se conformou.  
  
-"O que falou para a pobre da Kagome!" - Disse Shippo.  
  
-"Eu não disse nada!"- mentiu Inuyasha, recordando o que havia dito. -"Ela foi por conta própria! Agora saia!".  
  
Shippo se retirou. Havia compreendido que Kagome havia se retirado por que Inuyasha havia lhe causado algo, já sabia como era os dois, não seria novidade.  
  
* * * Início do FlashBack * * *  
  
Estava um dia com um sol radiante, Inuyasha e Kagome. Não se importavam com nada naquele dia. Somente estar ali... Do nada, Kagome sentiu que sua mão era tomada, tão suavemente, tão ligeiramente, que não quis soltá-la. Olhou a mão dele que havia tomado a sua. Sorriu ao vê-lo. Seguiram caminhando sem notar que iam com as mãos dadas. Caminharam vendo o bosque, caminharam sem nenhum perigo. Inuyasha parou.  
  
-"Porque deixamos de caminhar?" - Perguntou Kagome a Inuyasha, olhando-o nos olhos, e este a tomou em outro abraço e a abraçou fortemente. Kagome ficou sem palavras, e simplesmente se deixou abraçar...  
  
-"Não vai mais voltar, verdade?"  
  
Kagome sorriu com esta pergunta, e negou com a cabeça.  
  
-"Não..."  
  
Havia se passado várias horas desde que Kagome e Inuyasha haviam voltado a aldeia, e Kagome se encontrava com Sango... Quando recordou que devia dizer algo a Inuyasha... Decidiu falar com Sango.  
  
-"Sango... Sabe me dizer aonde foi o Inuyasha?"- perguntou Kagome.  
  
-"Sim... Foi ao bosque, creio..."  
  
-"Sango... irei vê-lo..."- indicou Kagome, levantando-se e começando a correr pelo bosque. Não se deu conta da velocidade em que corria, de tão alegre que estava, e que agora poderia dizer a Inuyasha o que queria... Foi escutando a voz de Inuyasha em seus ouvidos, assim que parou um pouco...  
  
Kagome escutou mais forte a voz de Inuyasha e cada vez se alegrava mais... Caminhou uns poucos metros e tornou a vê-lo, muito pouco, pela quantidade de arvores que tinham ali. Passou, arrebentou e tirou os galhos de árvores que ficavam em sua frente. Ali estava, quando Kagome o viu, seus olhos se alegraram infinitamente...  
  
-"Inu...!"- Quis gritar, mais observou que havia alguém com ele. Adentrou uns metros a mais para poder ver melhor. Uma raiva interna governou seu ser. Inuyasha estava falando com Kikyo... Ficou em silêncio para poder escutar as palavras que poderiam romper sua alma.  
  
-"Não quero que volte a me deixar, Inuyasha..."- Disse Kikyo, e Kagome não entendia o porque dessa situação. Kikyo se lançou nos braços de Inuyasha com um abraço tão sincero e verdadeiro que Kagome poderia senti-lo. Inuyasha também a abraçou.  
  
-"Isso não irá acontecer, Kikyo..."- Disse Inuyasha, e as mãos de Kagome começaram a tremer. Disse a si mesma que se acalmaria, que o que estava vendo não era certo...  
  
-"E Kagome...?"  
  
-"Não entendes, Kikyo? Kagome não significa nada pra mim..."  
  
Kagome não suportou mais. Tapou sua boca com as mãos e de seus olhos nasciam lágrimas...Lágrimas que não pode evitar de caírem. Não queria intervir... Não agora...  
  
Não sabia o que fazer. Correr... Sair dali... Kagome tomou seu arco e lançou uma flecha. Caindo próximo de Kikyo e Inuyasha, e Kagome correu o mais rápido possível. Desapareceu daquele lugar, corria e corria o mais rápido que poderia uma garota com o coração destroçado... Inuyasha lhe havia dito há algumas horas que a queria... Que não se separaria dela... Mas como vê, sabia que era mentira...  
  
Inuyasha observou a flecha de Kagome e Kikyo a olhou com nojo.  
  
-"Kagome..."- Disse com a voz baixa.  
  
-"Por acaso ela não importava?"- perguntou Kikyo.  
  
-"Não é isso... Esta é uma flecha de Kagome... Kagome esteve aqui...  
  
* * * Fim do FlashBack * * *  
  
------------------------- Continua.... -------------------------  
  
Oiee!! Massa né? Essa fic é maravilhosa (*.*) Adorei traduzi-la, essa autora é muito boa. Andei um pouco sumida (eu não morri). Tive vários problemas, mas, já estão resolvidos (parecem)...Tirando isso está tudo bem com esta serva (^^) Desta fic já tenho o segundo capítulo traduzido, não demorarei a publica- lo.  
  
Obrigada a todos que me apóiam a continuar traduzindo!  
  
Klaudi^Wri - Obrigada por ter cedido este seu fic maravilhoso! (**).  
  
Madam Spooky - Oie! Tudo bom? Oro? Esta serva andou um "pouco" sumida, mas já está de volta! Hoohohoho.  
  
Déa - Está aqui mais um fic que essa serva traduziu!! Por favor, leia! Sua opinião é muito importante :P  
  
Dai - To viva !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naru_L - Oie! Está aqui mais um fic que esta serva traduziu (Hohoho) espero que tenha gostado ( .  
  
Há todos que me apoiaram para que eu continuasse a escreve e traduzir um grande abraço e também para aqueles que quiserem acompanhar a fic... Um grande Beijo!! E um cheiro em todos vcs!  
  
Juli-chan  
  
e-mail: julichan007@yahoo.com.br  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Na verdade eu te amo!

Lágrimas em vão  
  
Por: Klaudi^Wri  
  
Tradução: Juli-chan  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
-"Inuyasha..."- Falou Miroku olhando seu prato. Olhou Sango e Shippo e ambos acenaram com a cabeça. -"Achamos que você deve ir buscar a Srta. Kagome..."  
  
-"POR ACASO NÃO ESCUTAM?! EU JÁ DISSE, NÃO IREI BUSCAR A KAGOME." -Respondeu com sua maneira habitual.  
  
-"Inuyasha, não podemos fazer nada sem a Kagome."- Disse Shippo triste.  
  
-"Shippo tem razão, Inuyasha."  
  
-"Sim... e os fragmentos..."  
  
-"A ÚLTIMA COISA AGORA QUE ME INTERESSA SÃO OS MALDITOS FRAGMENTOS!"- Gritou Inuyasha, levantando-se. - "Melhor, me deixarem em paz!"  
  
-"Essa é uma atitude muito estranha em Inuyasha."- Disse Sango abobada.  
  
-"Eu sei, Sango"- Disse o Miroku tranqüilamente a Sango. -"Inuyasha está agindo de uma maneira muito curiosa."  
  
-"Somente me pergunto, como está a Kagome."- Disse Shippo do nada, e Sango com Miroku afirmaram com a cabeça.  
  
* * *  
  
-"Filha! Saia de seu quarto. Yuka está no telefone. E logo iremos almoçar." Gritou a mãe de Kagome, que estava atirada em sua cama, sem ter mais o que olhar no teto de seu quarto. Levantou-se muito lentamente para poder responder, sem antes de dizer a sua mãe um "Sim".  
  
- "Alô!? Aqui é a Kagome."- Falou quando o telefone já estava em suas mãos.  
  
-"Kagome, é a Yuka! Como você está? A verdade é que ontem não a vimos muito bem..."  
  
-"Não... escuta, Yuka, é simplesmente que me senti um pouco mal... Já sabes..."  
  
-"Não será por que aquele garoto está te fazendo sofrer? Ontem não contou o que aconteceu e ..."  
  
-"O QUE LHE CONTEI? - Kagome estava ficando nervosa. Somente implorava que não houvesse falado demais. Nem sequer sabia o que havia dito, não podia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido.  
  
-"Não se lembra? Nos contaste que o garoto já tinha admitido que a queria e que logo a sua noiva anterior e ..."  
  
Kagome apertou fortemente o telefone em suas mãos. Não pode suportar. Ficou em silêncio e umas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.  
  
-"Kagome... ainda está ai?Não me diga que... Eu sinto muito, Kagome!Não queria te fazer lembrar.... somente que..."  
  
-"Não importa, Yuka."  
  
* * *  
  
-"Crer que isso seja o mais conveniente, excelência?" - Disse Sango olhando o profundo poço.  
  
-"Não temos outra alternativa, Sango. Se Inuyasha não vai buscar a Srta. Kagome, ao menos nós deveríamos tentar traze-la. Ainda que não possamos passar pelo poço, é um plano meio arriscado mas será necessário."  
  
-"E será o último a fazer" - Disse Sango saltando rapidamente no poço. Miroku a seguiu. Mas desta vez não levou golpes. Sango e Miroku seguiram caindo muito profundamente naquele poço, e se deram conta que já não se encontravam dentro dele.  
  
Sango cada vez mais assustada pelo como iam caindo, e Miroku abraçou Sango para evitar que ela fosse para longe dele.  
  
-"Você nunca irá mudar"- Disse Sango suspirando.  
  
Repentinamente, os arredores de Sango e Miroku começaram a se materializar, e caíram fortemente no chão. Sango deu um grito de dor.  
  
-"O que é isso?"- Perguntou Sango, tocando o chão.  
  
-"- Isso só pode significar que estamos na época da Srta. Kagome"- Falou Miroku se levantando e olhando para cima. -"Somente saberemos se sairmos daqui."  
  
-"Vejo luz, há luz!"- Falou Sango emocionada. -"Somente temos que sair daqui."  
  
-"Irmã...! Estou te dizendo! Ouvi um ruído ali!"- a voz de Souta correndo até Kagome, que não havia percebido que suas lágrimas continuavam caindo. -"Não creio que seja nada, talvez, Buyo..."- Disse a voz de Kagome. Cada vez mais próxima do poço.  
  
-"Excelência, essa é a voz da Kagome... Kagome! KAGOME! - Sango começou a gritar, e Kagome ficou congelada. Se aproximou rapidamente do poço e viu o que seus olhos não poderão crer.  
  
-"Sango!"- exclamou surpreendida. -"Monge Miroku! Que fazem aqui? Pensei que nada podia cruzar o poço além de mim e ... bem...Mas que eu!"  
  
-"Te explicaremos tudo quando sairmos daqui"-Disse Sango - "Espera um pouco!"  
  
* * *  
  
-"Agora compreendo"- Disse Kagome em seu quarto. -"Mas, mesmo assim, não penso em voltar."  
  
-"Srta. Kagome"-Falou o Monge Miroku. -"Inuyasha é assim... Não podemos fazer nada sem você no Sengoku."  
  
-"Ainda assim, não penso em regressar."- Disse Kagome, decidida. Recordava que naquele dia em que o dia era maravilhoso, e Inuyasha lhe havia dito que a queria de verdade... Mas não esse tipo de afeto que ele sempre havia lhe mostrado, era mais especial... Era como o que alguma vez sentiu por Kikyo...Ou talvez o que novamente sentia por Kikyo. Kagome começou a chorar. -"Não quero voltar!"  
  
-"Te compreendemos, Kagome" - Falou Sango abraçando a amiga. - "Mas não podemos fazer nada sem você. Os dias estão sendo longos e aborrecidos. Nós não estamos nos movendo... Nós não podemos... Volte por favor a Sengoku, Kagome, Se o Inuyasha voltar a fazer algum dano a você, nós nos encarregaremos..."  
  
-"Isso está claro."- Disse Miroku -"Voltarás?"  
  
-"Está bem."- Falou Kagome. - "Vamos."  
  
* * *  
  
-"Sabia! EU SABIA QUE TU ERA ASSIM, MAS NUNCA PENSEI QUE FOSSE UM GRANDE MENTIROSO!"  
  
-"KAGOME, NÃO ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO FALAR!!"  
  
-"NÃO NECESSITO DE TEUS INUTEIS COMENTÁRIOS!"  
  
-"Escuta-me!"- Inuyasha segurou os braços de Kagome para que ela deixasse de se mover. Já fazia mais de cinco minutos que Kagome tinha começado a chorar. Esse encontro não havia sido o melhor. Inuyasha segurou os ombros de Kagome e a abraçou fortemente.  
  
-"Não compreendes..."  
  
-"Inuyasha..."- As lágrimas de Kagome caiam rapidamente de seus olhos, mas estava totalmente disposta a não escutar as palavras de Inuyasha. Sabia o que havia passado. Kagome empurrou Inuyasha mais forte que pode para que ele se afastar dela. Não havia nada em especial entre eles dois.  
  
-"SENTA!"- Gritou Kagome e Inuyasha caiu inconsciente no chão.  
  
-"Por que fez isso!"  
  
-"Não necessita me explicar nada, eu ouvi tudo."  
  
-"Kagome, não me interessa Kikyo, ela me enganou!"  
  
-"Que pena Inuyasha... Eu sempre acreditei em ti. EU SEMPRE TE AMEI!!"  
  
Kagome saiu rapidamente do lugar, suas lágrimas caíram rapidamente pelos seus olhos enquanto corria, olhava para trás para ver se Inuyasha a seguia.  
  
-"Kagome!"  
  
* * *  
  
------------------------- Continua... -------------------------  
  
Camis - Pois é, coitada da Kagome! Obrigada pela review ... E seu fic está maravilhoso continua viu ^^  
  
Bom, está aqui o segundo capitulo, o próximo acho que irá demorar, depende da autora e quando ela postar já estarei postando também! ^^ Não sei se irei continuar traduzindo, parece que não estão gostando... Mas ... Vou terminar essa aqui (eu acho)  
  
Um beijo  
  
Juli-chan 


End file.
